


Northern Redheads

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Femslash February 2017 [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which Sansa escapes King's Landing for the Wall, and is captured by wildlings on her journey.





	

Sansa Stark had lived a troubled life. First, she was beaten in King’s Landing, Littlefinger attempted to kidnap her to the Vale, she’d traveled a thousand leagues to the Wall to find Jon, until she’d been captured by wildlings.

She’d been riding on a stolen horse, starving and half-dead, when she’d been seen by wildlings. She’d barely noticed that they’d surrounded her until one poked her in the side. She glanced up to see a band of wildlings gathered around her, all looking ready to kill her, rape her, or both. 

“Look, the lady’s finally awake.” One sneered.

“Took her long enough.”

“Who are you?” Sansa asked, her voice shaking.

“Look, she don’t know who we are.”

“‘Ave you got eyes, miss?”

“Poor girl’s about half-dead, can’t ya see that?” A red-headed woman said.

“Have you gone soft, Ygritte?”

“Ever since she fucked that crow she’s been soft.” One of the wildlings accused, to which the redhead held an arrow to his head.

“You threaten me of going soft again I’ll put an arrow in your head.” She snapped, tightening her grip. 

“Please,” Sansa pleaded, “If you can spare water, or food-”

“Shut up, southerner!”

“Please,” Sansa continued, “My brother, his name is Jon Snow, he’s at the Wall. If you could help me get to him, I’d do anything.” She was too out of it to truly realize her circumstances.

“We ‘ave to kill her now, she’s the sister of a bloody crow!” One of the men shouted. Sansa felt herself falling off the horse.

“She’s fallin’!” The redhead shouted, but then she hit the ground and all was black.

* * *

 

She woke up on her side with her hands trapped in a rather uncomfortable position in front of her. The ground underneath her was hard and cold, but she had something warmer wrapped around her than her ripped southron clothes. As she regained her hearing she heard the crackle of a fire not too far from her and she smelled meat roasting on it. 

Sansa opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear the sleep. In front of her was a person with red hair, perhaps a woman, who was roasting the meat she’d smelled. 

“You’re awake, then.” The red-headed woman said gruffly. “You’ve been out for about a day now.”

“Have I?” She said hoarsely, trying to remember all that had happened. 

“Yeah.” She said. “You didn’t look too good until I managed to get some broth in you.”

“Oh.” Sansa commented. “ _ Oh _ .” She repeated as it all came rushing back to her - her horse, the North, the wildlings, the red-haired woman.  _ Ygritte. That was her name. _

“You’re a wildling.” She said plainly, as if she was talking about the colors of leaves in autumn.

“Aye.” Ygritte said. “And you’re Jon Snow’s sister.”

“Half-sister.” She corrected, more out of habit than real necessity. “How do you know him?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Ygritte waved her hand, dismissing the subject. “Here, come eat a bit o’ this meat.”

Sansa sat up slowly, taking the meal from Ygritte’s outstretched hand.

“Where’s the rest of your group?” She asked. She remembered that there had been more than just her. 

Ygritte shook her head. “Gone.”

“Gone?”

“Don’t concern yourself with it.” Ygritte finalized, and they were silent.

They ate in silence until Sansa asked, “Are you taking me to the Wall?”

Ygritte was silent. “No.” And the one syllable that fell from her lips crushed the last remaining bit of Sansa’s hopes.

“Then where are you taking me?”

“South.” Ygritte chewed on a bit of rabbit.

“South? No, no no no I  can’t go south.” Sansa started shaking and she found it getting harder to breathe.

“South is the only safe place there is anymore.”

“No, no, no, no, the South is - the south is dangerous. I can’t, please, don’t take me south.”

“And what do you want me to do, huh? Let you freeze out in the cold tryin’ to make your way to Castle Black to die at the hands of White Walkers? Unless you die of starvation on the way there, that is.”

“Jon will protect me, please, take me to the Wall.”

Ygritte hardened. “Jon Snow don’t protect anybody but himself.”

Sansa didn’t ask why, and frankly she didn’t want to. Instead she tried to focus on regulating her breathing and making some sense of her situation. Ygritte wouldn’t hurt her, that much she knew to be true, but why was she keeping her?

“Eat up. We’ve got a long walk ahead of us.” Ygritte stood and stomped out the fire. Sansa took the last few bites of her rabbit and stood, wrapping her new cloak further around her. 

As they traveled Sansa found out many things about her new travel companion. For one, she mentioned close to nothing about what she’d done before she’d met Sansa, especially if it concerned her brother. Second, she learned that she preferred the quiet and would snap after Sansa asked too many questions. And third, there was something about her that Sansa couldn’t resist. 

A fortnight into their journey they stopped by a river on a night so cold that they simply had to sleep close to one another. As Ygritte’s arms wrapped around her Sansa felt something that she’d never felt before, something she welcomed. From that point on, they slept together.

It took her close to a month and passing the Twins for Sansa to muster up the courage to kiss her. When she did, it was by the river, because Sansa had managed to fall in and get her clothes wet. Ygritte kissed her back with more ferocity than anyone in the Seven Kingdoms and from then on, they were inseparable. 

By the time the War for the Dawn came Sansa and Ygritte were living comfortably in a small house in Pentos, and they couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
